Ivan Chernovsky
Ivan Chernovsky is a player in End War Online. He is slated to be the protagonist of End War Online: Duality Appearance Ivan wears a dark black leather trench coat with a black vest underneath, Digital Camo cargo pants with holsters built into the lower calves for his T1 Taser and QM 23 Derringer Entry Tactical. I addition to this he wears several gas masks for various operations. For heavier operations Ivan has a custom built set of EOD armor, it has sturdy rigid metal plates reinforcing the Kevlar. And for stealth operations he has a set of lightweight military gear only holding the bare essentials as well as a pair of sound dampening boots to quiet his footsteps. Background Real Life Ivan grew up during the early 2000's under the care of his mother and father. his father was the captain of a division in the Russian army. In 2010 Ivan's brother, Vladimyr, was born. In 2014 Ivan's father was announced KIA in a suicide bombing the Middle East. This fueled him to join the mercenary company "Mobius". During a patrol in 2020 a UED took out his jeep and killed everyone but him, who lost his legs. After this Ivan settled down with his brother on the west coast of Russia and commonly helps him with his job of developing arms as a civilian contractor. End War Online Ivan was given End War Online as a gift from his brother, thinking it might help him get over some of the latent PTSD from his time in Mobius. Ivan mostly spent a lot of time alone in it in the beginning but eventually banded together with a small group of people they created the guild "Hell Hounds". Due to his mother's health failing he had to leave from EWO for a period of about of a year. After this he returned bringing his brother to a much larger and more prosperous guild in which they both are currently active in. Personality Ivan is a very callous man. he's had to do a lot of bad things to a lot of innocent people. Death doesn't scare him and he doesn't see why other people are afraid of it anymore. That being said he does live life to the fullest as its a thing to be lived while you have it, and frequently can be seen chain smoking Cuban cigars or imbibing higher end alcohols. Ivan is a tad old fashioned preferring to keep to himself if he isn't needed. That isn't to say he isn't willing to lend an ear to a friend. Ivan would gladly fight tooth and nail for his friends and would willingly lay down his life to save them if it came to it, real life or otherwise. As he is confined to his wheelchair he tends to stay in the house but has a few friends at the local bar who are ex-mil as well. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Hybrid - Demon * Occupation: Fixer * Equipment ** T1-Taser ** QM-23 Derringer Entry Tactical ** "Death and Honor" ** S-9P "Hand Cannon" ** ARX-762 ** FSW-42 ** AA\W-PTRD ** ICS-8g ** MDK-30.31 80mm "Partisan" ** MLS mk3 "Tesla" ** 4kV Sledgehammer ** CV-4 shaped charges Ivan specializes in long range engagements with multiple enemies. Preferring instead to take down the entire building as opposed to letting anyone to escape. Usual operations are to engage from high ground and take out commanding officers with long range weaponry, then move in while there is fear and confusion, plant high explosives, and kill everyone on the way out. Many people make the mistake of assuming just because Ivan is out of ammunition on the gun at hand means he is out of weapons. Having built in a machine pistol in his left arm and a galvanized steel blade in his right. Having been trained in Sambo by "Mobius" and utilizing real world field tactics makes him a fearsome opponent to deal with at close or long range. Category:Character Category:Player Category:End War Online Player Category:Hybrid Player Category:Male Category:Jackelfang21